Stronger
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Meet Phoebe Alway, a 7th year Gryffindor..not fitting in, and can't wait to get out of hogwarts attitude. Until something happens that changes her life forever.
1. You Can't Win

**So I wrote this, deleted it.. and redid it so here it is.**

Little Information:

Black hair, blue tips, blue eyes, 5ft 4, average weight

Ravenclaw house, book reader, smart

Name: Phoebe Alway

Maunders Era obviously (just wrote that, and Alan Rickman's voice came to my head)

* * *

_Harry Potter Fan Fic. Stronger_

_**Chapter 1: You Can't Win**_

**The one who doesn't quite fit in**

**Underdressed under your skin**

**Oh, a walking disaster**

**Everytime you try to fly**

**You end up falling out of line, oh**

**You can't can't win, no**

When I first got my Hogwarts letter, I was psyched, I would be with other kids like me who been called freak or different, I wouldn't be bullied or scared to go to School, I was hoping that Hogwarts Would be my was in away, but it turn Into a nightmare.

My name is Phoebe Alway, and this is my Story.

I was 11 new, scared student at Hogwarts, I found a empty one sat down. I'm a muggleborn, which means my parents are not magical, so I'm on my own. It seemed to be okay, but nobody sat with me, that's when the door open.

A man with long blonde hair, and women with black long hair, and a another women with blonde hair.

"Aw look Cissy, a little baby" cackled the black hair women. I sat closer to the window, I didn't look at them, I knew they were terrible, I knew the drill. I was just a first year, they where at least 6th year, which meant that they could kill me with just one spell.

"Move you ugly freak" said the women with blonde hair.

"Lets go somewhere else, I don't want to catch anything here" said the Blonde haired guy.

The girl smirked at me, raised her wand forward pointed at me.

"If I ever see you again, I will make your life a living hell, Welcome to Hogwarts, you fifthly Mudblood" she hissed and left.

I closed my eyes, blinking back the tears, all the excitement gone. I knew that this was just going to be like my old school expect I could die here. I wish to tell you that was the last but no that was the beginning.

They kept on, had friends 1st years, maybe some people from different houses, nobody stop them. People wouldn't talk to me because I was hiding behind a book. Wishing that nobody would look at me, nobody would hurt me, I wished to be safe.

People judge you at Hogwarts right away. I'm a outcast by everyone, not even the teachers, That's right the teachers, even know, Do they care? I lost counts of time I ended up in the hospital wing, I told the Healer, that was clumsy, that's why I had cuts and bruises.

I asked why, why it was me. So they pushed me down the stairs, I was knock out.

During 2nd and 3rd year, the pranks started, not on me yet but I'm sure everyone has heard of the maunders: James Potter (the leader), Sirius Black (Best Friend of James, and White sheep of his family), Remus Lupin (The Smart one) and Peter Pettigrew (The Follower).

They would play pranks on slytherins but the now decided to pick random people, and that was me. I guess they didn't mean to hurt me. It was explodison from my pumpkin juice, that got in my eye, made it burn, everyone laughed including them, one of the teachers help me to the Hostipal and i stayed they for A week.

You might as if I even tried to make friends. I did, but did you know most of all Ravenclaw students is study a lot, laugh at me or just don't care.

So I gave up on that, I decided to just get out of here, by getting good grades, move away work in America or something. I wanted to help people maybe kids who have been bullied. I was so sick of it. I had to do something right?

My 4th and fifth year, I talked to some, first years, ghost are awesome, Rowena told me about the Room of Requirement which I hide there sometimes. That was my safe place.

My 6th year I had it with bullies.

"Leave me Alone" I said back to the Slytherin, Severus Snape.

"What did you say" He said pointing his wand at me. He was going to hurt me I knew it.

"I said leave me Alone Snape, I'm sick if you and your friends bullying me, I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what you call me, you are a bully, a jerk and you need to leave me alone, What would your friend Lily Evan's say" I said standing still, glaring at him.

"I don't care about that Mudblood" he said, and winced when he said it. That was weird I thought, I shock my head

"Talk about it again, and you will wish you were never born" he hissed.

I rolled my eyes, I was used with death threats, nice eh?

"Right, going to tell your little leader, that jerk of a guy, you want to kill innocent people, you want to go to prison, we are all human Snape, " I said taking a step towards him.

"Leave her alone Snivellus" yelled a voice, I turn around to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Snape glared at them, took a step towards me.

"I will get you" He said and left.

"Oi Coward come back here" yelled James who took after him with Sirius.

"You okay" asked Remus. I nodded and he took of after his friends.

When you think you won, you didn't because they fight back. That Summer after my 6th year my parents were killed my death eaters. I knew it was Snape, he was the reason why my parnets were dead, but nobody stop him, nobody talk to him.

You can't Win, in life.


	2. Carry on

**Yay for chapter 2. I know I posted the first chapter yesterday I think lol. I'm forgetful, not really feeling good but here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**Also I don't own the songs or the character besides Phoebe **

* * *

**Chapter**_** 2: Carry On**_

_**Lyrics by Fun**_

_**Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
To know you can never look back**_

**If you're lost and alone**  
**Or you're sinking like a stone**  
**Carry on**  
**May your past be the sound**  
**Of your feet upon the ground and,**  
**Carry on**

I played with my locket, my parents were now dead, and I was going into my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Part of me did change; I tried to be who my parents wanted to me to be, happy with life.

This year I wasn't going to let anyone get to me, or I would try.

I haven't talk to anyone over the years, the bullying slowed down, thank god.

Yes I was still bad at most of my bullies, but like I said my parents death changed me.

I write in my diary more, well journal, which I charmed so nobody could read it.

I still hated some magic, mostly death eaters, not to kill them but I just want to see them go to jail, and Voldemort gone.

I knew or had a feeling that a lot of people where going to die. My parent's death hit me hard.

It was 2 weeks before Hogwarts, and I went to get some food at a muggle shop, when I came back, Aurors and Death mark above the house.

Sense then I moved to a magical village, small, it was just me.

I cried a lot, but I keep it in side, I knew I had to be strong, I'll be fine, my parents left me a large sum of gallon's, I'll work somewhere. I'll be fine.

I wish I had someone to talk to you know? A friend, that would be nice, but who would be friends with me?

Anyways, here I am in an empty _compartment_, watching, families say goodbye to love ones, and me blinking back tears.

I sighed and put my journal away, wondering what I was going to do after Hogwarts, maybe Auror, I was smart most of all my classes were o's besides History of magic which I got a E in .

The door open, and here came the maunders, and Lily Evans. Really Lily Evans, holding hands with James Potter? Last year she hated his guts now they are crazy for each other?

"Hey Phoebe, can we sit here" asked Remus.

I nodded, again not a huge talker.

Remus with his mousy brain hair, sat next to me (I was by the window), Peter a well teddy size person, with blonde hair on the other side, across from me, was Sirius with is shaggy black hair/stormy grey eyes, James with his untidy black hair/glasses and Lily with Red fiery hair.

"So How was your summer" asked Lily to me.

"It was, crazy' I muttered, telling sort of the truth it was pretty crazy.

With me not want to stay at the house, because It creep me out, I had to find another home, pack everything, plan the funeral and many other things.

"What happen" asked Remus seeing the look on my face.

I gulped, I didn't want them to pity me, they would find out tomorrow, in the prophet.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said quietly and looked out the window.

They decided not to push it any father and talked about classes.

"So what do you want to do, once you're out of Hogwarts" asked Remus.

"An Auror, I want my parents to be proud of me, my parents, we... Are Aurors" I said hoping then didn't hear the mix up. I think Remus did because he gave me a thoughtful look.

"I can't believe it's our last year" said Lily with a sigh.

"Yeah, the war, and everything, it's going to change everyone" muttered Remus.

"Yeah it is" I said thinking about everything.

A run down on what was happening, a man well, I wouldn't call him a man, but he once was I guess close to human. His old name was Tom Riddle, which I heard bunch of teachers talking about him. Anyways this evil wizard believes in pureblood rules, no muggles, and no muggle-borns. Which I think is wrong of course; we all are human so we are in a way muggles but with magical powers.

But No, they don't like to think that way. So they go after Aurors or any blood traitors, which is why my parents are now dead. Death eaters, that are what they call themselves, they remind me of Hitler's followers. Voldemort being the muggle man Hitler.

Right now it's starting of the war, Good vs. Evil. It's scary, I have to admit, I worry about the future, is it going to be worse? Is someone going to stop him? Could someone stop him?

There's questions invaded my mind, until Remus poked me and said the train stopped. I grabbed my bag, it was smile, had the extension charm on it, and my journal was in there. I write too much, It helped a lot, the journal was like a friend, didn't judge well because it was a journal. I know I'm weird.

We got to a carriage, I sighed as I saw a _Thestral. I saw my grandfather die, when I was younger, it was a heart attack so simple._

I shook my head... I still really wasn't over what happen with my parents, so death or anything just made me depress. I looked up to Hogwarts; the castle I thought was pure hell but now was my home. So much has happen and I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and just be normal. Well close to normal.

Gash, I'm side-tracking again…

Anyways, after getting out of the carriage I kind of tripped. Okay Yes, I'm clumsy, but instead of falling to the ground, I felt someone grabbed me; I look up to Sirius Black smirking at me.

"Quite a trip there Always" he said, putting me right side up.

"Yes it was amazing nice view and everything, thank you Bl..I mean Sirius" I said blushing.

Oh god did I just call him by his first name, and why is my face red?

I took off to the great hall before he could even say anything. I saw down at empty spot, the Maunders, Lily, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom sat down by me.

Remus on my right-hand and Sirius on my left.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after the sorting was done, talk about the rules and everything. And let us go to our dorm.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I just want to sleep. That's when I had the dream again

It's the replay of what happen the day, the memory is a dream, I have every night sense that day. I most of screamed because I found Lily and the rest of the girls above my bed starting at me, wondering if I was okay.

It was weird that the fact they talked to me again.

I always wanted friends or someone to care besides my parents, nobody wants to be alone, maybe this time I wasn't.


	3. Cry

**_Yay! Chapter this is here. sorry I had a bit of writers block but anyways here it is. I hope you like it. Review if you want!_**

Chapter 3: Cry  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

Cry by Kelly Clarkson

"SIRIUS BLACK I'M GONG TO KIlL YOU" I yelled, chasing him around the common room.

Out of the maunders he's the only one who still pranks well maybe Peter, there's something about Peter, I just can't trust him.

Anyway back to chasing Black around the common room.

"I think pink looks good on you"he said with a smile that would normal make any girl at Hogwarts melt but makes me want to puke.

I gave him one of my god awful glares that I hardly used, besides on his stupid fan girls.

"I hate pink now change it back or all your hair will fall out" I said still glaring at him.

"Not my hair" he said, he's eyes wide. He is such a baby sometimes, thing again all the girls do is talk about his body, his hair or his grey eyes, stupid if I you asked me. No I don't like him, I loathe him, and I'm not just saying that.

He changed my hair back and I walked away. I hated him, he was so going to pay even through I wasn't the one who would use revenge or prank but seriously I'm sick of his crap.

The mail was coming today, the news of my parents death was going to be out on the 2nd day but they were still looking into it, its been a week, I'm nervous, partly because I don't want anyone to know, I hate having pity glances

Most of the slytherins have been leaving me alone. The Maunders and Lily have become friends to me. It's a little weird.

Anyway's today was Saturday classes went well, home was all done, and now I was heading to the woods, well where the Thestrals are.

I like feeding them food, petting them, Hagrid didn't mind really, he knew I like them.

Plus it was a break from black.

Class were hard, the homework was well long. I was doing okay, I still took Divination, it was interesting.

I turn my ipod, yes I know it isn't supposed to work here, but before my parent's died they charmed it. Now it doesn't need to charge if I wanted a song I would just search it and add it. Also it hold a lot of songs.

The Beatles, Blackbird started to play as I toss some of the Thestrals some meet and then looked up at the sky, seeing a bunch of owls flying towards Hogwarts.

My owl, Wisdom (strange name yes I know), landed on my shoulder and took the prophet from her, and she went on her way.

I was right, my parents were front page. I sighed knowing what kind of day it would become.

I decided to go back to my bed, and sleep, no I was hiding from the world but the 2 weeks of basically no sleep was catching up to me, I also noticed that everyone would still be in the great hall.

I hurried to my bed, not passing anyone besides the paintings and what now.

I put my bag down my bed, closed the drapes and pass out..

_Phoebe said thank you to a young man who helped her with the bags and left the food store to head home. _

_She didn't want to drive, she rather take a broom but it was nice out._

_She soon arrive close to home, she went through her purse to get keys to the door, incase her parent's weren't home._

_All the sudden it got dark, like stormy dark, that's when she looked up, and gasped. It was the dark mark, hung over her home._

_She rushed to the door, which was blasted open. Everything was okay until she got to the living room and screamed._

_There on the floor was her parent's, dead. Lifeless bodies, eyes were wide open. Phoebe couldn't think or move, the food from the store, forgotten outside the house._

_There was a sound, two Aurors appeared, from upstairs, Melody and Harold Potter, James Potter's parents, Mrs. Potter with red short hair and Mr. Potter with untidy black hair._

"PHOEBE PHOEBE, WAKE UP" yelled a voice, and someone shaking me.

I open my eyes to the worry looks of Lily and the rest of the girls In my dorm.

"You were screaming and we couldn't wake you up" said Lily still looking worried.

"Sorry, a nightmare" more like a memory I thought with a mental sigh.

"If you want talk about you're parents, I'm here for you" said Lily, the others nodded.

I didn't know how to response so I just nodded. That was the line I heard from aurors.

So what was I suppose to do? Be sad, cry, yell get made, become auror, prank slytherins?

I would be happy to play that part. I would, because I just don't know what to do.

I just keep on thinking what my parents would want me to do.

To not give up, not let people get to me.

It remind me of a that song that my parents loved, Blackbird by the Beatles. The lyrics, stuck with me. My parents gave me everything well not everything but they loved me.

I want to make them proud, I know they are read.

I can do this, rise above this, what my parents want me to do.

The "you okay's" carried on all day, I nodded but didn't smile. Why smile when it would be fake?

I really just wanted this day to be over.

What made my day a little bit worse was supper.

It was normal; nobody really bugged me about my parents.

Sirius Black wasn't at the lunch table, he sometimes sat by me. I was talking to Remus about some of the classes we were talking when Sirius Black walk in with a girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was short but not that short and skinny as well a normal person.

Her name was Brittany Kale, she was part of the Sirius Black fan club group. See Sirius Black had fan girls, okay I had to admit he was cute, he had a qudditch body, tall, black hair, and stormy grey eyes, but either then that, he was jerk most of the time. I forgot how many girls he went out with already, he went through the hufflepuffs and was almost down with ravenclaws.

Anyways right now they sat down, and snogged, while we were eating

"Black some of us are trying to eat here" I said giving him a glare.

He stop snogging her turn to me.

"You're just jealous"he sneered at me.

"Why would I be jealous, I don't like you black you are a jerk, you don't care about anything but you're self" I commented back.

"Oh prefect Phoebe Alway, always do what you're parents tell you, miss know it all" he sneered again.

"You Black are worse than the slytherins" I yelled and didn't' care that everyone could here me in the great hall.

I took out running.. I didn't know where I was going. I stop at a door, it opened into what look like a ravenclaw room, there was a huge queen bed.

I ran to it, and cried until I fall asleep.

When thing I knew I HATED BLACK.

**So there you have it, Sirius Black is a jerk well, most of the time. What will Phoebe do? Will Lily and James get together. Will Sirius Realize he is a jerk? Will I ever stop asking you theses questions?**

**Found out on the next chapter on, Stronger: a Harry Potter Fan fiction **

**Don't Forget to Review**


End file.
